


yaruhn

by Dazziel (Setaeru)



Series: SPN Coldest Hits [2]
Category: supurtatural
Genre: M/M, alpa cazziel, alpa/buta/homuga daynumecs, altranut oonaverse, an sute, cazziel iz zkurri, dannie iz flofie, homuga dannie, mayzik, origanol teegz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Dazziel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dannie whinezcheter an cazziel gut et un.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yaruhn

Dean squirmed around and moaned, arching his back and rubbing his face against the soft material. He purred softly, turning his head and rubbing his head on a light blue ball, he shivered almost violently. God, it was so soft and warm and comfy. He could stay here all day. He purred harder.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Dean jumped at the deep voice and sat up, eyes wide and heart pounding in his chest. "U-uh- I-I w-was-" Dean felt his face warm and knew he was as red as a tomato. The man in front of him was about six feet tall, an alpha - a very angry looking alpha, with messy dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a casual white button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and plain black slacks, his feet bare of shoes but not socks. "It's not what it looks like," he blurted, chewing on his lip nervously.

"Really?" The man snorted. "It looks like you're rolling in a steel cage of yarn and moaning like a two dollar- no, a _one cent_  whore." Dean turned redder. He was rolling in a square cage filled with different colored yarn balls and moaning like the world was ending. He had no excuse.

"I'm sorry."

"And look what you did," the man continued. "You messed all the yarn with your slick."

Dean looked down to find his pants soaked with slick and some of the yarn below his ass darker than the ones by his head. "I'm sorry."

"Are you?" the man huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, stepping forward and glaring at Dean. "You're very lucky I closed the store five minutes ago, or there would be much more dire consequences for your actions."

"Consequences?" he squeaked, crawling backwards as best he could, pressing himself against the farther part of the hard steel cage. "Wh-what consequences?"

The man grinned, dark and cruel, and stepped right up to the cage, pressing his hips against the side and leaning his upper body forward. "Not only are you going to pay for every single ball of yarn in this cage," the alpha said, sending waves of dread through Dean. "You're going to be punished by me."

"Punished... how?" Dean gulped.

The alpha moved fast, uncrossing his arms and grabbing Dean's ankles. Dean yelped and grabbed the bars of the cage as the alpha yanked him forward. Fingers dug into the arch of his foot and he burst out laughing, letting go of the bars. The alpha pulled harder and grabbed his hips, lifting him like he weight nothing and setting him down on the floor unceremoniously.

God, he regretted taking his shoes off. Dean rubbed his lower back, pouting slightly as he stared up at the alpha. He squinted at the man's chest and found a little white name tag that said 'Castiel.' K-as-tie-el? K-az-tie-le?

"It's not K-as-tie-el or K-az-tie-le. It is Cas-tee-el," the man snapped, glaring down at him. Oops, he said it out loud. "This cage of yarn costs," he squinted at the price tag and thought for a moment. "$2.75 each and there should be about 100 in there so... Let's just make it $275 dollars."

"I don't even have ten bucks!" Dean cried, shifting onto his knees and looking between the $2.75 price tag and Castiel's blue eyes. "Please... I'm sorry. I can't- I don't. I don't have money-"

Castiel crouched down and stuck a hand in Dean's hair, pulling at the short hairs at the back of his head and forcing him to tilt his head back. "I would spank you but that would take too much effort," Castiel said, sneering at him. "I'm going to fuck you. Do you agree to that?"

"Okay." Woah, wait. Dammit, Dean! Sure, this Castiel was hot... so fucking hot... and smelled like... oh God, was that cinnamon? but saying 'okay' that fast was weird! He looked away from Castiel's sharp grin.

Castiel leaned closer and kissed him, shoving his tongue into Dean's mouth. "Clothes," he growled, grabbing a fistful of Dean's flannel and yanking the buttons, ripping them off and sending them flying to the floor. Dean moaned.

**Den dey puck puck on da plur plur an bam! babez r mad**

After they're long and hard  **puck puck** session, Dean lay on the floor, panting and staring at the ceiling. "Was that my punishment?" He asked, turning to look at an equally naked Castiel. The alpha smirked and sat up, pulling his boxers and slack on and buttoning his pants. He slipped his belt into the belt loops and closed it, glancing between the cage of yarn and Dean.

"No," he said. "I like sex." Castiel shrugged his shirt on. "Your punishment is this," he snapped his fingers and Dean tensed, feeling tingly and weird all over. He looked down at his body and felt his heart stop at the green color it was turning.

"Wh- what are you-" Dean was cut off, his voice leaving him. He let out a silent scream as a burning, painful sensation took over. It was gone in seconds, though. He looked up at Castiel, confused. He couldn't speak. What did he do?

"Your punishment is being turned into the very thing you were rubbing yourself all over," the realization of what just happened was followed by horror. "You are a yarn ball. A very cute, tiny yarn ball that I can hang as a charm on my keys." Castiel reached down and picked Dean up, holding him in his palm. Dean was the size of a golf ball, no, no he was smaller than a golf ball. "You're a very beautiful shade of green, Dean. Almost like your eye color - no, just like it."

"What the hell?"

Castiel turned and sighed. "Oh, Samandriel," he said, sounding disappointed. "I thought you went home."

"I did! I forgot my phone so... so I came back," Samandriel stared at Dean. "Did you just- turn him into a _ball of yarn_?"

Castiel sighed again and looked at the ceiling, looking annoyed. He turned back to Samandriel and snapped his fingers, the same change slowly working over him. Dean watched as the boy turned a shade of blue to match his eyes and began to shrink and become a ball. It was bigger than Dean, the size of an average ball of yarn. Fucker. How come he got to be normal and Dean was tiny as fuck?

"You'll be a great addition to the collection," Castiel said, picking Samandriel up, who looked sad and confused, and tossing him into the cage of... _oh my God,_ Dean thought, horror washing over him. All those balls of yarn were people. Now that he was one of them, he could see it. He could hear them too, if he strained. Crying for help. This bastard!

Dean felt so ashamed for rolling around in the cage, on top of them.

"I'm not a bastard, Dean," Castiel laughed, picking up Dean's rumpled clothes with his free hand, Dean held in his other, beginning to walk away from the cage of yarn. "In a couple hours Dean, when I'm done my work, I'm going to transform you back into a human and take you in my bed. I'll have to find something more practical to make you too. Perhaps a tie, I always did like green ties."

He pouted when Castiel poked him.

That asshole.

He was going to become Castiel's little sex toy. That was what this was.

Dean didn't think he minded, actually.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the [April SPN Coldest Hits Challenge](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/141249374010/new-april-posting-dates-14-17-april-april-rules)
> 
> Man, I really failed this month. I wrote this in less than an hour with a barely there thought that was force elaborated as fuck. Lmao sorry yall I suck :)
> 
> Title: Yarn  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Characters: Dean Winchester, Castiel, Samandriel  
> Pairing: Dean Winchester/Castiel  
> Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel get it on.  
> Tags: Alternate Universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha Castiel, Omega Dean, Castiel Is Scary, Dean Is Fluffy, And Cute, Magic, Original Tags


End file.
